Jeff Hardys rise to the top
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Not telling. READ! short but...meh


JEFF HARDYS RISE TO THE TOP

FOR ALL YOU HARDY BOY FANS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the 2008 royal rumble. The royal rumble match just reached the 1 hour 18 minutes making it the longest in history. Only 4 remained. The 11th entrant Triple H, The 7th entrant Shawn Micheals, the 23rd entrant Matt Hardy and the 1st entrant Jeff hardy

"ONE OF THESE MEN IS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA" JR Repeated as the 4 were in an all out brawl. Soon Triple H & HBK worked together as DX while Matt and Jeff worked together as the Hardy Boyz.

Matt tried his best but Triple H dominated him and set him up for the pedigree. At the same time Micheals has sweet chinned musiced Jeff into the ropes.

"THIS IS THE END FOR THE HARDYZ!" The ECW Commentators Tazz & Joey shouted.

Micheals then went for a second Sweet chin music to send him over the ropes but then…

"HARDY MOVED!" JBL Shouted in disbelief

HBK'S miss caused him to land on the ropes groin first.

Jeff then bounced against the ropes and Clotheslines Triple H off of his Brother Matt and into HBK on the ropes. Jeff & Matt then double dropkicked DX sending them over the top rope

"THE HARDYS JUST ELIMANATED DX!" King shouted "ITS ONLY MATT AND JEFF LEFT!!!"

Matt and Jeff had a long stare down before the hit each other with everything they had

Matt set up Jeff up for the twist of fate but Jeff pushed him off.

Jeff then turned Matt around and hit the twist of fate on Matt

"C'MON JEFF!" Shouted JR As he and everyone else (Except Matt) stood up and cheered "LIVE YOUR DREAM! DO IT NOW JEFF!"

Jeff then climbed to the turnbuckle and hit his signature Swamtom Bomb on his prone brother. Then immediately Jeff picked up Matt and threw him over the top rope

The commentators stood up and shouted

"JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS! JEFF HARDY WINS!"

Jeff holds his head in disbelief that he can be a future WWE Champion

Lillian Garcia then picked up her microphone and spoke through the roaring crowd

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH 2008, JEFF HARDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HARDYS GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA 24!" JR Shouted the loudest he could

Hardy celebrates raising his arms in the air as the showed

"WRESTLEMANIA 24, MARCH 30TH, THE CITRUS BOWL, ORLANDO FLORIDA"

It was the main event as Jeff was squaring off against the WWE Champion John Cena who had held the WWE Title since Unforgiven 2006.

It was a fierce battle, both men were busted open, all 3 announce tables were destroyed and foreign objects were used during the times the referee was knocked out

"CENAS GOT JEFF IN THE STFU!" JR yelled worried "THAT'S IT, IT'S OVER!" 

The arena in shaking with the thunderous Hardy chants as Jeff tried his hardest not to tap. Jeff smacked the back of Cenas head with one of his arms. But it had no effect. Jeff with all his strength pulled himself closer and closer to the ropes. Cena then got off Hardy and then pulled him back to the centre of the ring.

Hardy saw his chance and turned onto his back and Kicked Cena off of him. He charged at him but Cena caught him and got him in position for the FU. But then Hardy fell down Cenas back and turned him around. Hardy then hit the Twist of fate on Cena

"TWIST OF FATE!" Yelled Jerry "THE END IS NEAR!"

Jeff climbed up the top rope and hit the Swamtom on Cena as the crowd exploded in Excitement

1……………………….2…………………………………3!

"HARDYS THE CHAMPION!!!!!" Everyone including the crowd shouted

The referee then Handed Hardy the belt as Matt ran down to celebrate with Jeff

Lillian Garcia then picked up the microphone

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW! WWE CHAMPION JEFF HARDY!!!"

Jeff hardy couldn't believe it. He felt like he had just won the world itself.

The Entire WWE Roster come down and hoisted Jeff high into the air

The show ends with Jeff held up by everyone holding the belt up and huge pyro goes off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff would hold the belt till Wrestlemania 26 were he lost it to Matt hardy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WWE © Vince McMahon

Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy ©…………well…… there real people


End file.
